This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Florida A&M University (FAMU) Research Center in Minority Institutions (RCMI) Program consist of four (4) self-perpetuating Cores: Biotechnology" Pathways to Disease Prevention and Therapy;Drug Discovery - provide strategies to develop novel drug candidates that can be used for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases;Neurodegeneration - provides researchers with an understanding of the direct and indirect neurotoxicity;and Nanomedicine - establishing resources and expertise in the area of nanoparticles technology) and an administrative component which facilitate interdisciplinary research collaboration and knowledge transfer leading to faculty submission of independent-research proposals. These Cores will provide University faculty members with the ability to embark on collaborative research activities at several levels internal and external to the organization. The RCMI Program provide support for three innovative research pilot projects in an effort to increase the number of minority scientists as independent investigators and further develop and enhance the University research infrastructure. Faculty investigators are engaged in research activities involving: Development of Topical Neuroinflammatory Inhibitors;HHV-6 Inhibition: Implications in Chronic Fatigue;Inhalation, topical, transdermal, nasal, and brain drug delivery;Nanomedicine with translational outcomes;Nanoparticle Drug Delivery;Synthesis and Pharmacological Evaluations of Potential Anti-Cancer and Anti Microbial Agents;Prevention of B(a)P Induced Cell Transformation by Organosulfur Compounds;Evaluation of Epiderm FT-200) culture as an in vitro model for skin irritation;Evaluations of formulations of Estradiol Gels;In Vitro Percutaneous Absorption of Testosterone through Human Skin;Novel Approaches in the Treatment of Lung Cancer;Pb/Mn: Cell Signaling and Gene Expression in Primary Neurons;Significance of Esterases in Prenylation Biochemistry;Studies on Skin Irritation and Immune Suppression of Selected Chemicals of JP-8 in rats;Synthesis and Evaluation of Agents with Clozapine-Like Dopaminergic Binding;Synthesis and Evaluation of New Local Anti-Inflammatory Steroids;and Uptake Mechanisms and Degradation of Amyloid Beta Protein in Neurons. Dr. Henry Lewis III serves as principal investigator and Dr. Karam F.A. Soliman serves as Program Director. Specific Aims (There are no changes in the specific aims) 1. Continue to provide administrative oversight to enhance the grants management and research development of the RCMI Programs 2. Recruit and hire a faculty member in the area of pharmaceutics 3. Provide mentoring program 4. Provide scientific seminars 5. Provide faculty development research funding 6. Provide workshops and training 7. Enhance the acquisition of mainstream funding: 8. Provide an RCMI evaluation plan for continues improvement: